Freedom of John Cusack
by Zolanski brothers
Summary: Warning: the stunts in this story are performed by professionals. Don t try this at home!


**Freedom of John Cusack**

**This story is fiction and the characters are based on the writers of this story but the names are changed. This is NOT based on a true story. We have a dream and it´s to meet the main character in this story which is John Cusack. **

**WARNING! THE STUNTS IN THIS STORY ARE PERFORMED BY PROFESSIONALS, FOR YOUR SAFETY AND THE PROTECTION AROUND YOU,**

** DON´T TRY THIS AT HOME! **

The two best friends Rachel and Severin were abroad, in Hollywood. They were walking down the pier as they met a gypsy fortune-teller. At that time the fortune-teller was on a break and she was eating fries outside the fish shack. As Rachel and Severin were walking towards the fortune-teller as they were mad at her due to her break, they saw a familiar face in the restaurant.

They were sitting on the curb with the fortune-teller, reflecting on their trip in Hollywood. It turns out that they haven´t met any celebrity during their one week stay. The fortune-teller was sitting close to those girls as she told them that they should stay for another week. Due to her being a fortune-teller the girls decided to give it a try.

Severin was hungry and thirsty because it was hot outside so she went inside the restaurant. Rachel was waiting for her outside, next to the fortune-teller. 5 minutes later, Rachel got bored waiting outside, so she meets up with Severin inside the crowded fish shack. Severin occupied the booth next to the entry as she was waiting for her order to come. Rachel looks around, searching for Severin. She looked in front of her at first but then she looked to her right and spots a celebrity.

Severin began to play with the napkins on the table, then she spotted Rachel and shouts, she caught the fellow customers' attention. Rachel got frustrated and embarrassed that she was shouting across the restaurant when a star was sitting there. She screams out "SEVERIN!" with an angry tone in her voice and walks slowly over to Severin´s table. "Why are you embarrassing me like that?", she asks. "What?, What´s wrong?", Severin replied. Rachel screams silently "ARE YOU BLIND!? JOHN effing CUSACK IS HERE!" and slaps Severin´s arm as hard as she could. Severin turns around slowly to catch a glimpse of John Cusack, her hero. They decided to meet John Cusack. They ask each other about their looks and they think of an opening line. 3 minutes later, they felt confident enough to talk to their hero, nothing could go wrong!

Rachel is the first person John Cusack meets of the 2 girls. Her Johnny Depp look, with the short black hair and glasses are irresistible to men. She says hello to John Cusack and they start to converse with each other. Severin abrupt the two and says hello. She joins the two in their conversation. They begin to talk about tourism and suddenly… Severin tells him that her friend Rachel likes to twerk to the song Low by Flo-Rida and slaps her ass in front of John Cusack. He looks funny at Severin and dosen´t say another word. Rachel can´t stop laughing, their hero thinks Severin is creepy. John Cusack leaves while rolling his eyes in the way that states the girls being crazy.

This moment would last for life and it just turned out to be an awkward moment. Well, not many people can be that lucky, their dream came true… so they did what every girl does… they called their friend.

"Chili, guess what just happened! Or don´t guess, I´m going to tell you either way. John Cusack looked funny at Severin as she slapped my ass, oh my beautiful ass! Now a plastic surgeon needs to take a look at it, just kidding. Oh my gosh, this was fun! Wish you could see his face when she slapped my ass."

"Sooo…? It´s not that I don´t care, just that you guys exaggerate with everything. I don´t and I won´t believe you guys. He was probably imaginary. Anyway, you ain´t got no ass and you´re clearly obsessed with it."

Rachel´s face turns red as she´s raising her voice.

"Damn you, Chili! He is real, just as my ass! If you don´t believe it, then come and see for your self. You´re such a buzz kill!"

"WHO ELSE? MY DAD?! Only you believe I´m a buzz kill, surely Severin dosen´t"

Severin yells when she heard Chili´s comment through the phone:

"YES I DO!"

Chili heard that quietly as an echo that runs out and shouts:

"I thought you had my back! Traitor!"

And then she´s hung up the phone.

"Well, Severin, that was awesome!"

Severin replies modestly and dreamy with a slightly low tone.

"Yeah, now let´s go home and live happily ever after, no matter what the fortune-teller told us. Let´s go home."

An enthusiastic Rachel says:

"But we should spread the word, right?"

"I don´t care, do what ever you like, I´m content with my Friday. We should have anniversaries for this day."

"Yeah, sure, can´t believe he left so soon but this was fricking awesome! It couldn´t be better than the awkward moment"

Then a Californian surfer dude walks pass them.

Severin suddenly stares at him and shouts:

"Damn! Look at the hunk! Daaamn!"

Rachel agrees. She said that the surfer dude was the highlight of their vacation.

They were ABSOLUTLEY satisfied with their trip after that sight…


End file.
